You've Got a Friend in Me
"You've Got a Friend in Me" is the famed main theme of the film Toy Story, written and performed by Randy Newman, possibly from the perspective of Woody. It is first heard as a solo in the opening title of the film as Andy takes Woody downstairs. It is sung as a duo with Lyle Lovett in the credits, and this version is used in Disney's Sing Along Songs: Topsy Turvy. In the sequel, Toy Story 2, a scene from Woody's Roundup features a Woody doll on the show singing this song on a guitar, and then a kid on the set hugs him. It is also sung by Wheezy (Robert Goulet) at the end of the sequel, and this version can be heard in its entirety during the end credits. Riders in the Sky have also performed a cover of this song on the album "Woody's Roundup: A Rootin' Tootin' Collection of Woody's Favorite Songs". In Toy Story 3 almost the whole song is heard during the scene of Mrs. Davis' old recordings of Andy playing with his toys. It is also a coincidence that the song stops right at the verse: "And as the years go by, our friendship will never die", and goes right to the scene with the toys in the toy box planning their mission to get Andy to play with them. Due to Buzz Lightyear briefly being reset to Spanish mode in the film, it has a Spanish version of the song, "Hay Un Amigo En Mí", performed by Gipsy Kings. During the end credits of the film, Buzz Lightyear and Jessie perform a pasodoble to the song. The song was nominated for the 1995 Academy Award for Best Original Song and the 1996 Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song -- although it lost to another Disney song, "Colors of the Wind" from Pocahontas, which was released on the same year as Toy Story. Like the other songs featured in Toy Story, Pixar only wanted songs in the background to describe the scene and emotions of the characters. thumb|280px|left|Toy Story: "You've Got a Friend In Remix" OFFICIAL VERSION 2009 Lyrics You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me When the road looks rough ahead And you're miles and miles From your nice warm bed You just remember what your old pal said Boy, you've got a friend in me Yeah, you've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you We stick together and can see it through Cause you've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me Some other folks might be A little bit smarter than I am Bigger and stronger too, maybe But none of them will ever love you The way I do, it's me and you, boy. And as the years go by Our friendship will never die You're gonna see it's our destiny You've got a friend in me (x3) Spanish version (performed by the Gipsy Kings) Hay un amigo en mí Hay un amigo en mí Cuando salgas a volar Hay un amigo en mí Sí, un amigo en mí Hay un amigo en mí Hay un amigo en mí Hay un amigo en mí Cuando salgas a volar Hay un amigo en mí Sí, un amigo en mí Hay un amigo en mí Hay muchos que pueden ser Un poco más listos Mas nunca habrá quien pueda ser Un amigo fiel Y tú lo sabes Los años pasarán Lo nuestro no morirá Lo vas a ver Mejor tener Un buen amigo en mí Hay un amigo en mí Un buen amigo en mí Hay un amigo en mi Category:Songs